Untergang einer Legende
by Ivoire
Summary: Es geht darum dass Ray ziemlich krank ist und Kai für ihn da ist und so weiter... Happy oder Unhappy End? Finde es selbst heraus! PS: Kommis wären nett!
1. Trauriges Desaster

Was passiert da mit mir? Wieso ist mir plötzlich so schwindelig? Und es ist so dunkel. Der Tunnel, ich werde durch einen langen schwarzen Tunnel gezogen. Oh Gott, dieser Druck im Ohr, ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Der Tunnel geht hier zu Ende. Und jetzt? Moment mal, ich bin wieder da. Endlich, ich bin wieder da. Aber wie, wie kann das sein? Das bin doch ich? Wieso liege ich hier auf dem Boden? Ich bin doch hier? Wie kann denn das nur möglich sein?

Hey, Tyson? Hier bin ich doch! Siehst du mich denn nicht? Du brauchst nicht so an mir zu rütteln! Wieso sieht mich denn keiner? Mir geht's doch gut! Aber wieso liege ich hier? Wie ist denn das nur möglich? Und woher kommt plötzlich dieses helle Licht? Es ist so angenehm warm. Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Das Licht bewegt sich auf mich zu, aber wieso? Da kommt ja Kai! Was ist los Kai? Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Mir geht's doch gut! Aber woher kommt dieses Licht? Nein, hör auf, ich will nicht! Was ist denn jetzt los? Nein, bitte nicht.... 

„Ray, Ray! Ray wach auf! Bitte! Ray tu mir das nicht an!"

„K-K-Kai?", Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, ich sah noch alles etwas verschwommen. „Was ist denn passiert? Wo bin ich?"

„Alles in Ordnung Ray, du bist wieder ohnmächtig geworden."Ich spürte wie zwei starke Arme sich um meinen Körper schlangen.

„Hey Ray! Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Was ist denn nur los mit dir in letzter Zeit?", Tysons Stimme klang zittrig und ängstlich. Ja, was ist denn eigentlich los mit mir?

„Vielleicht solltest du mal zu einem Arzt gehen und dich untersuchen lassen. Das ist ja nicht mehr normal mit dir!", Max klang irgendwie besorgt. Ich verstand nicht, wieso sich alle so um mich sorgten. Es ging mir doch gut.

„Ray, Max hat Recht. Am besten gehst du gleich morgen zu Doktor Delacroix, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass auch wirklich nichts ist", noch nie zuvor hatte ich Kai so besorgt gesehen. Es schien doch wirklich nicht alles in Ordnung zu sein. Doch irgendwie hatte ich auch Angst davor zum Arzt zu gehen, weil ich wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.


	2. In Teufels Küche

Kapitel 1

Irgendwann schaffte ich es dann doch, mich zu überreden, zum Arzt zu gehen.

Es war der dritte Tag der Woche, Mittwoch. Im Wartezimmer saßen nur wenige Leute. Zwei alte Frauen, die sich über ihre Enkelkinder unterhielten, ein etwas älterer Mann, dessen Leben von vielen Narben auf seinem Gesicht gezeichnet wurde, eine Mutter mit ihrer Tochter, wobei die Tochter ein dickes Tuch um den Hals gewickelt hatte und ihre Augen noch relativ rot waren, wahrscheinlich vom Weinen, und schließlich saß da noch ich, ein Junge, dem Tränen in die Augen stiegen, weil er Angst davor hatte, dass es wirklich etwas Ernstes sein könnte.

Das Telefon klingelte ständig und nur selten nahm eine der beiden Sprechstundengehilfinnen den Hörer ab.

Nach einer Weile saßen nur noch der alte Mann und ich im Wartezimmer. Der Alte starrte die ganze Zeit zu mir herüber, doch wahrscheinlich war es nur Einbildung, denn wenn mich meine Sinne nicht täuschten, schielte er ziemlich arg.

Schließlich wurde auch ich aufgerufen und ich trat in das Behandlungszimmer des Arztes. Dr. Delacroix war ein ziemlich kleiner Mann mit einer Halbglatze und vielen Falten auf der Stirn. Er hatte eine seltsame Art, mit seinen Patienten umzugehen, und sein subtiler Zynismus konnte manchmal wirklich verletzend wirken, doch nichts desto trotz war er ein guter Arzt, er war sogar der beste, den es hier in der Umgebung gab.

„Also, Ray, was tut dir denn weh? Hat dich etwa eine Biene gestochen? Haha!", auch wenn ich seinen Scherz nicht witzig fand, lachte ich trotzdem leise. „Nein, meine Freunde haben mir geraten sie aufzusuchen, da ich schon öfters ohnmächtig wurde in letzter Zeit", ich presste die Oberlippe auf die Unterlippe und versuchte ruhig zu klingen. Er runzelte die Stirn und schenkte mir einen zweifelhaften Blick. „Na dann, wollen wir doch mal sehen, was dir fehlt", seine Stimme klang schon etwas sanfter als vorhin. Er untersuchte mich gründlich, konnte jedoch nichts Ernsthaftes feststellen. „Ray, ich denke nicht, dass ich hier die passenden Geräte habe, um festzustellen, was dir nun wirklich fehlt, daher werde ich dich wohl ins Krankenhaus überweisen müssen. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein", meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als ich die Worte ‚ins Krankenhaus überweisen' hörte. Ich hasste Krankenhäuser. Warum sollte ich sie auch nicht hassen? Auf jeden Fall erledigte der Doktor dann noch einige Telefonate und drückte mir schließlich einen gelben Zettel in die Hand. „Das ist die Überweisung. Am besten gehst du jetzt nach Hause und packst ein paar Sachen zusammen und machst dich danach auf den Weg in das Spital", er sah mich etwas besorgt an, entließ mich dann jedoch aus seiner Praxis, und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Dort angekommen fand ich keinen außer Kai vor. „Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich ihn geistesabwesend. „Max und Tyson sind trainieren und Kenny ist in die Stadt zu einem Computershop gegangen. Wie geht es dir? Du siehst schlecht aus. Warst du beim Arzt?", noch nie hatte ich Kai so besorgt um irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas gesehen. Schon langsam dachte ich schon, er hätte irgendetwas. „Ich, Kai, ich muss ins Krankenhaus", eigentlich wollte ich es ihm nicht sagen, es rutschte mir einfach so hinaus. Schnell legte ich mir eine Hand auf den Mund und presste die Augen zusammen. Kai kam augenblicklich einen Schritt auf mich zu und sah mich seltsam an. „Was ist los?", doch anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben wand ich mich von ihm ab und ging in Richtung Küche. „Ich weiß es nicht. Der Arzt meinte er könnte nichts feststellen, darum müsse ich ins Krankenhaus. Nur zur Kontrolle", schnell drehte ich mich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. „Es ist sicher nichts, da bin ich sicher", fuhr ich schnell fort. „Ray, ich würde dich gerne begleiten. Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich", hatte Kai eben gesagt, er mache sich Sorgen um mich? „Du kannst von mir aus mitkommen", ohne dass ich es wollte, rutschten mir diese Worte hinaus. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, was mit mir los war.

Zusammen mit Kai packte ich ein paar Sachen zusammen und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Krankenhaus. Die ganze Zeit über spürte ich Kais Blick auf mir ruhen. Ich hasste es angestarrt zu werden, doch ich ließ es einfach zu. Was sollte ich denn auch schon machen können? Er würde es sowieso nicht lassen.

To be continued...


	3. Anfang vom Ende

Kapitel 2

Im Krankenhaus behandelten sie mich mit größter Sorgfalt. Ich kam mir vor, als sei ich schwerstkrank oder behindert. Am ersten Tag blieb Kai bei mir, und verständigte die anderen, welche gleich am darauf folgenden Tag kamen, um nach mir zu sehen.

„Also ist es doch etwas Ernstes", hörte ich Tyson sagen, doch ich ignorierte sie alle. Es ging mir auf die Nerven, von allen wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden. Normalerweise hätte ich nicht so darüber gedacht, ich wusste selbst nicht so genau, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit mir los war.

Um 17 Uhr mussten alle wieder gehen, da die Besucherzeit vorbei war. Und um 18 Uhr 30 holte mich die Schwester mit einem Rollstuhl ab, denn ich musste zum CT.

Ich fand es nicht gerade angenehm die ganze Zeit ruhig dazuliegen, und zum Atmen brauchte ich die Erlaubnis der Schwestern. Doch bereits nach einer viertel Stunde war alles vorbei und ich wurde wieder auf mein Zimmer gebracht.

Ich hatte zwei Zimmergenossen. Meine erste Zimmergenossin war eine junge Frau, ich schätzte sie auf 18. Sie hatte wohl einen Autounfall gehabt, wahrscheinlich war sie gerade in Besitz ihres Führerscheins gekommen. Ihr rechter Arm war gebrochen und sie hatte mehrere Schürf- und Kratzwunden im Gesicht. Irgendwie war sie ziemlich hübsch, doch sie stand wohl noch unter Schock, sie reagierte nämlich überhaupt nicht, wenn ich sie ansprach und bekam andauernd Beruhigungstabletten.

Und die zweite Zimmergenossin hatte Malaria, war aber schon fast wieder gesund. Es war eine Frau Mitte 30, und sie redete die ganze Zeit. Obwohl sie schon fast wieder ganz gesund war, bestand sie auf ihre tägliche Ration Chinin. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon abhängig davon. Während ihres Urlaubs in Tschad wurde sie von der Anophelesmücke gestochen und da sie, so wie sie behauptete, davor kein Geld für eine Impfung hatte, erkrankte sie an Malaria. Jedoch hat sie keine gute Krankenversicherung, und wird daher wohl die Krankenhausrechnung allein zahlen müssen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich von der Schwester geweckt, und nachdem ich gefrühstückt hatte, wurde ich in das Büro des Oberarztes Chamberlane gebeten.

Der Arzt musterte mich mit einem unsicheren Blick, setzte dann zum Sprechen an, ließ es jedoch bleiben. Ich erinnere mich genau, dass er während des ganzen Gesprächs mit einem Stressball spielte. Nach einer Weile stand er auf, ging zum Fenster und beobachtete das Treiben draußen. „Ray, du bist noch sehr jung, daher weiß ich nicht wie ich dir das am besten beibringe", fing er schließlich an, „doch du hast ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was mit dir los ist", er hielt kurz inne, fuhr dann aber fort, „Du hast einen bösartigen Gehirntumor im fortgeschrittenen Stadium", beendete er den Satz, und sah mich traurig an.

In diesem Moment kannte ich die Bedeutung dieser Worte überhaupt nicht. „Wie bitte?", fragte ich mit zittriger Stimme. Chamberlane versuchte zwar so mitfühlend wie nur möglich zu klingen, doch der Versuch scheiterte kläglich. „Ich weiß das ist schwer zu verstehen für dich, Ray. Und es ist sicher das schlimmste was einem Menschen überhaupt passieren kann. Es tut mir so Leid, Ray!", Chamberlane machte ein paar Schritte auf mich zu, doch ich wies ihn schroff zurück. „Jetzt hören sie mal, sie wissen überhaupt nicht was das bedeutet, und hören sie verdammt noch mal auf meinen Namen am Ende jedes Satzes zu sagen!", Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen, und im nächsten Augenblick tat es mir Leid, dass ich so gemein zu ihm gewesen war. „Ist schon gut Ray. Ist schon gut", den Doktor ließen meine gemeinen Worte kalt. Er kam trotzdem auf mich zu, und er umarmte mich, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn in diesem Augenblick umarmt hätte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden brach ich in Tränen aus, und konnte eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr mit dem Weinen aufhören. Nach einer Weile löste ich mich aus Chamberlanes Umarmung und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wie kann man den Tumor bekämpfen?", fragte ich so selbstbewusst, wie es mir in diesem Moment nur möglich war. Der Arzt wandte den Blick ab und seufzte tief. „Ray, wie schon erwähnt, ist es ein sehr bösartiger Tumor, und er ist bereits im fortgeschrittenen Stadium. Es gibt... Ray, es gibt leider keine Heilung mehr", die letzten Worte des Doktors wurden immer leise, am Schluss waren sie kaum noch hörbar, doch ich verstand jedes einzelne Wort sehr gut. „Wie lange habe ich noch zu leben?", fragte ich ihn, flüsternd, doch ziemlich selbstsicher.

Chamberlane richtete sich wieder auf und bewegte sich in die Richtung, in der sein Schreibtischstuhl stand. Langsam setzte er sich hin und begann wieder mit dem Stressball zu spielen. „Wie-lange?", wiederholte ich meine Frage, nun schon etwas lauter. „Etwa 8 Monate", kam die zögerliche Antwort des Neurochirurgen.

Nachdem diese Worte gesprochen waren, stand ich blitzschnell auf und verließ den Raum. Chamberlane rief mir noch nach, doch ich hörte nicht auf seine Rufe. Ich ging sehr schnell in Richtung Ausgang. Beim Empfang sprach mich die Schwester, die mir immer das Essen brachte, freundlich an. „Ray, deine Freunde sind hier, sie warten in deinem Zimmer auf dich."Ich ging zügig an ihr vorbei und antwortete nur im Vorbeigehen: „Schicken Sie sie weg, ich möchte heute keinen mehr sehen!"

Ich verließ das Krankenhaus und ging weiter in den nahe liegenden Park. Dort setzte ich mich auf eine Bank, vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und dachte über die Worte des Doktors nach. 8 Monate, 8 verdammte Monate. Ich habe doch Träume, Ziele. Wieso? Wieso gerade ich? Das ist nicht fair. Gott, warum tust du mir das nur an?, während ich so nachdachte, rannen mir die Tränen wahrscheinlich literweise die Wangen hinunter. Ich bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich nach etwa einer halben Stunde, jemand neben mich setzte. Erst als dieser jemand seinen Arm um mich legte, fuhr ich erschrocken hoch. Auch der zweite Arm dieses jemands legte sich um mich und drückte mich fest an seinen Körper. Es war Kai. Im ersten Moment war ich etwas verwundert, warum gerade Kai jetzt hier saß und mich fest in seinen Armen hielt, doch später dachte ich nicht mehr weiter darüber nach. Ich konnte die Tränen, so sehr ich es auch versuchte, nicht vor Kai verbergen, und ich begann laut zu schluchzen. „Ist schon Okay, Ray. Der Arzt hat es uns erzählt. Ist schon gut. Pst. Ich bin ja da", hörte ich Kai mit dieser angenehmen, beruhigenden Stimme sagen, und ich fühlte mich nicht so alleine und verlassen.

Noch eine weitere halbe Stunde saßen wir so da, dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück ins Krankenhaus. Auch die anderen kamen mit der Zeit und es war vermutlich das erste Mal, dass ich Tyson habe weinen sehen. Alle nahmen mich fest in den Arm und ich war ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie da waren. Sogar Hilary war gekommen.

Nach einem weiteren Gespräch mit Chamberlane, beschloss er kurzerhand, dass ich am nächsten Tag das Krankenhaus verlassen dürfe. Es hätte keinen Sinn, mich jetzt noch hier zu behalten. Und es konnte mir nur Recht sein, immerhin wollte ich die letzten 8 Monate meines Lebens nicht im Krankenhaus verbringen.

Wieder zu Hause bemutterten mich alle sehr stark, alle bis auf Kai. Wahrscheinlich verstand er mich in dieser Zeit am besten. Er wies auch die anderen zurecht, wenn sie mir sogar verbieten wollten, Erdäpfel aus dem Keller zu holen. Natürlich war ich sehr schwer krank, aber so oder so, ich hatte nicht mehr lang zu leben, und ich wollte den Rest meines Lebens in vollen Zügen genießen, das wurde mir letzte Nacht im Krankenhaus klar.

Es begann gerade zu dämmern, als Kai in mein Zimmer kam. Ich stand am Balkon und beobachtete, wie die Landschaft in goldenes Rot getaucht wurde. Kai legte seinen Arm auf meine Schulter und stellte sich neben mich. Er stand einfach nur da, und gab mir auf eine besondere Art und Weise ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Ganz von selbst rückte ich ein Stückchen näher an ihn heran und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.

„Hör mal Ray, es gibt da eine Sache, über die ich mit dir sprechen muss", begann Kai plötzlich zu sprechen. Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wir sind ja schon ziemlich lange in einem Team, und, na ja, ich habe dich auch sehr lieb gewonnen, in dieser Zeit", Kai wurde bei jedem weiteren Wort röter, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Ich, ich, also, na ja, wie soll ich sagen, es ist so...", Kai stammelte nur so vor sich hin. Ich wusste nicht was mit ihm los war. So kannte ich Kai überhaupt nicht. „Nun ja, Ray, ich denke, nein ich weiß es, Ray, ich liebe dich!", man sah es ihm an, dass es ihn sehr viel Überwindung gekostet hatte, das zu sagen, und er war sichtlich erleichtert es hinter sich zu haben.

Es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, die ich schließlich brach. „Kai, ich denke, ich habe mich auch ziemlich in dich verliebt. Und ich könnte mir auch vorstellen, dass es da etwas zwischen uns gibt, aber ich habe große Angst dir weh zu tun, immerhin lebe ich nur mehr 8 Monate."

Betroffen sah Kai mich an. Doch dann schloss er seine Augen und kam mit seinem Gesicht langsam auf mich zu. Bevor ich realisierte, was geschah, gab Kai mir einen langen, intensiven Zungenkuss.

To be continued....

© K. Th.


	4. Schnell wie der Blitz

Kapitel 3

Geschockt sah ich Kai an. „W-Was war das denn eben?", stotterte ich, und spürte, wie ich rot anlief. „Na, ich hab dich geküsst!", war die einzige Antwort von Kai. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte nahm Kai mich fest in den Arm und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Mit der Zeit erwiderte ich diese Umarmung auch.

Um 20 Uhr gingen wir gemeinsam hinunter in die Küche, wo die anderen bereits mit dem Essen angefangen hatten. Alle machten ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter und sahen mich mitleidig an. „Hey, jetzt hört auf so zu schauen! Passt mal auf, ich habe noch genau 8 Monate zu leben, und ich möchte mein Leben genießen! Darum helft mir bitte dabei, und tut so, als wäre nichts!"

Tyson gefiel diese Idee wohl überhaupt nicht, denn er sah mich bitterböse an. „Was würdest du denn tun, wenn einer von uns bald sterben müsste, und du wüsstest es?", entgegnete er genervt. Max legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte, er solle sich beruhigen.

„Nun ja, ich würde auf jeden Fall seine Wünsche respektieren, und mich in seiner Gegenwart nicht so verhalten, wie ihr es tut!", antwortete ich ihm schroff.

Tyson sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah betroffen zum Boden. Max, der wie immer versuchte, gute Laune zu verbreiten, wechselte geschickt das Thema, und wir sprachen nun nicht mehr über mich, sondern über die Blumen im Garten, die wegen Tysons Vergesslichkeit eingegangen waren. Kai beteiligte sich wie immer gar nicht am Gespräch und verließ auch als erster den Raum. Kenny beschäftigte sich mehr mit Dizzy als mit uns. Eigentlich war alles wie sonst auch. Außer dass ich Angst hatte, sehr große Angst sogar.

Als ich in mein Zimmer kam, saß, zu meiner großen Verwunderung, Kai auf dem Bett. Er hatte wohl die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet. Ich merkte, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ray, ich will dich nicht verlieren", begann er plötzlich zu sprechen.

Anstatt etwas zu sagen ging ich auf ihn zu und dieses Mal war ich derjenige, der ihn in den Arm nahm.

„So ist das Leben. Jeder Mensch muss irgendwann mal sterben", beruhigte ich ihn sanft.

„Ich weiß, Ray, ich weiß", Kai schien sich langsam wirklich zu beruhigen. „Selbst wenn ich sterbe, will ich, dass du dein Leben weiterlebst, denn aus Schmerz wird Trauer, und aus Trauer wird Erinnerung. Ich möchte, dass du mich in guter Erinnerung hast, ich möchte, dass du unsere gemeinsame Zeit in guter Erinnerung hast", für das, dass ich vorhin noch ziemlich viel Angst gehabt hatte, fühlte ich mich jetzt sehr erleichtert. Denn ich hatte Freunde, Freunde die mir beistehen würden, egal was geschah.

„Ich werde dich in guter Erinnerung behalten, Ray, das verspreche ich dir!", Kai fing sich langsam wieder und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Zwar gingen wir dann bald schlafen, doch ich konnte nicht einmal ruhig liegen bleiben. Kai lag die ganze Nacht neben mir und auch er schien nicht gerade besonders gut zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen rief Tyson Mr. Dickenson an, und ich verständigte die White Tigers. Wir sagten es ihnen am Telefon, denn ich wollte nicht, dass sie her kamen.

Ich überlegte viel mehr, was mit meinen Sachen geschehen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr wäre. Das war es, ich musste ein Testament schreiben.

Verzweifelt durchsuchte ich die gelben Seiten nach einem guten Notar und rief dann einen an, von dem ich noch nie zuvor etwas gehört hatte. Am nächsten Tag könnte ich um 15 Uhr hinkommen, sagte mir die Sekretärin. Das tat ich dann schließlich auch, und wir besprachen alles genau.

Den White Tigers vermachte ich das Grundstück in Guiyang, das ich selbst einmal von meinem Großvater geerbt hatte. Den Bladebreakers vermachte ich meine Sparbücher und Konten. Und ganz speziell Kai, dem vermachte ich Driger.

Es dauerte ganze zwei Stunden, bis ich wieder zu Hause war. Ich legte das Testament auf meinen Schreibtisch, wo es nach meinem Tod sicher gefunden werden würde.

Ich hatte nicht mehr so große Angst vor dem Sterben, doch ich wollte nicht an den Folgen eines Gehirntumors sterben. Lieber wäre ich auf andere tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen. Doch im Endeffekt war es egal, ins Gras beißen musste ich so oder so.

Tyson, Max und Kenny waren an diesem Tag wohl bei Hilary, und Kai, na ja, Kai war ohnehin immer irgendwo anders.

Plötzlich begann es zu regnen. Es hatte ja vorhin schon ziemlich finster ausgeschaut, doch dass es so schnell so stark zu regnen beginnen würde, hätte ich mir nicht gedacht.

Noch dazu begann es zu blitzen und zu donnern. Das Gewitter war direkt über uns.

Plötzlich läutete das Telefon. Ich war fest der Überzeugung, dass es entweder Tyson oder Max waren, und da ich direkt beim Telefon stand, nahm ich auch gleich den Hörer ab. Dann ging alles ziemlich schnell. Ein Blitzschlag kam durch die Telefonleitung geschossen und 10.000 Volt durchfuhren meinen Körper. Da ich am Boden stand, konnte der Strom ungehindert fließen und bereits nach nicht einmal einer Sekunde fiel ich tot zu Boden. Glücklicherweise hatte ich nichts gespürt.

Kai war der erste der nach Hause kam. Als er Ray am Boden liegen sah, total zerzaust und verbrannt, hielt er geschockt inne und starrte auf den Toten.

Erst nach ein paar Minuten machte er ein paar Schritte in Richtung Leiche. Wie in Trance griff er sich mit einer Hand auf den Mund und die andere streckte er Ray langsam entgegen. Er konnte Ray nicht berühren, er wollte nicht glauben dass das überhaupt Ray war. Dann sah er das Telefon auf dem Boden liegen und hörte den Donner draußen grollen. Panisch stand er auf und verließ fluchtartig das Haus. Er lief zur nächsten Telefonzelle und rief die Polizei an. Nachdem er das getan hatte, rannte er zurück zu Ray.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm Stück für Stück klar, was geschehen war. Ray lag da, mit aufgerissenen Augen in der Boxerstellung. Er war nicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt. Kai begann plötzlich, leise Rays Namen zu rufen. Mit der Zeit wurde er immer lauter und schrie dann sogar. „Hey Kon, wieso tust du mir das an? Kon, Kon!"

Die Polizei war schnell da und ein Polizist brachte Kai, dem schon die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, weg von Ray.

Man setzte Kai in ein Polizeiauto, da man wollte, dass er zur Identifizierung mit aufs Präsidium kam. Kai ließ alles mit sich machen, er war völlig machtlos. Immer sah er Rays Bild vor Augen, wie sein entstellter Körper leblos auf dem Boden lag.

Es hatte doch acht Monate geheißen, wir hatten nicht einmal mehr eine Woche, dachte Kai immer wieder.

Im Polizeipräsidium verständigte man Max, Tyson und Kenny, die sofort kamen. Auch Hilary kam mit. Als sie dort erfuhren, was geschehen war, fingen alle an bitterlich zu weinen. Tyson brüllte herum, dass es unfair wäre, Max setzte sich hin und weinte und schluchzte fürchterlich, Hilary tat das gleiche wie Max und Kenny sah betroffen zu Boden und auch er konnte einige Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Alle vier erkannten Ray eindeutig wieder, und alle vier waren fürchterlich geschockt.

Kai saß alleine in einer Ecke und keine einzige Träne rann mehr über seine Wange.

Er saß einfach nur da und starrte ins Leere, und während er vor sich hinstarrte, verfluchte er Gott.

To be continued


	5. Unerwartete Entscheidung

Kapitel 4

Das Begräbnis war erst zwei Wochen nach Rays Tod. Da Ray es so wollte, wurde er in Kushiro auf Hokkaido begraben. Die Stadt lag direkt am Pazifik und auch der Friedhof war sehr nah beim Meer. Es war wirklich schön dort. Ray war zwar nie in Kushiro gewesen, doch er hatte von Bekannten und Freunden von der Schönheit dieser Stadt gehört. Und wahrhaftig, es war ein schöner Ort für ein Begräbnis. Mariah hatte das mit den Blumen geregelt und sie hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Weiße, pastellgelbe und rote Rosen. Und die Trauergäste kamen alle in Schwarz. Alle waren gekommen, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Hilary, die White Tigers, die All Starz, die Majestics, Mr. Dickenson und sogar Tala. Nicht zu vergessen alle Fans, die Ray hatte. Es war zwar sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Japaner, doch Ray war Katholik gewesen, kein Buddhist. Daher wurde er auch katholisch bestattet.

Es war ein wunderschönes Begräbnis im Freien an einem trüben Freitagnachmittag.

Kai hatte seit Rays Tod kaum noch ein Wort gesprochen. Es war sehr schwer für ihn, den Verlust seines besten Freundes zu verkraften. Doch auch für die anderen war es nicht gerade einfach. Immer wieder dachten sie an die schönen Zeiten, die sie mit Ray verbringen durften.

Eigentlich hätte Kai die Grabrede halten sollen, doch da er dazu nicht in der Lage war, tat Lee es. Es war zwar schwer für ihn, doch er tat es Ray zu Liebe.

Anschließend an das Begräbnis fand natürlich noch der Leichenschmaus statt. Doch da sich Kai nicht in der Lage dazu fühlte, mit den anderen mitzugehen, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Hotel, um dort etwas allein zu sein. Am Abend ging er dann noch einmal zum Friedhof, um sich ganz persönlich von Ray zu verabschieden.

„Ray. Ray, wenn du mich jetzt hörst... bitte... mach dir keine Sorgen... ich werde gut auf Driger aufpassen, das verspreche ich dir", Kai wusste, dass Ray ihn hören würde, und er war sich sicher, dass er es dort, wo er jetzt war, sehr gut haben würde. Erst jetzt holte Kai Driger aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn fest in seinen Händen. Erst als er ihn wieder losließ, bemerkte er, dass Drigers BitChip leuchtete. Gebannt starrte er darauf, doch dann hörte der BitChip auf zu leuchten. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über Kais Lippen. Dann richtete er sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Während des Gehens drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ray, wir sehen uns wieder. Warte auf mich, bitte", flüsterte er fast unhörbar.

Bereits am Abend des nächsten Tages flogen die Bladebreakers wieder zurück nach Tokio. Kai begab sich in sein Bett und dachte nach. Seine Tasche wurde später von Max ausgepackt.

Tyson, Max und Kenny saßen noch im Wohnzimmer und spendeten sich gegenseitig Trost, während Hilary nach Hause gegangen war.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Kai als erster auf, obwohl er in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Er holte einen Koffer aus seinem Schrank und begann seine Sachen zu packen. Max war währenddessen aufgewacht und ging auf den Weg zum Badezimmer bei Kais Zimmer vorbei. „Was hast du vor?", fragte er verwirrt, als er Kai Koffer packen sah.

Kai fuhr erschrocken hoch. Jedoch wandte er sich schnell wieder seiner Arbeit zu. „Ich habe beschlossen, nach Russland zu gehen", erwähnte er kalt. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?", Max war etwas erschrocken, doch er klang weiterhin ruhig. „Geht dich nichts an", fuhr Kai ihn an. „Hey Kai, du kannst doch nicht einfach so weggehen und keinen Grund dafür nennen!", Max hatte sichtlich die Fassung verloren. „Du siehst doch, dass ich es kann", erwiderte Kai schroff. Max schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und starrte Kai ungläubig an. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er eigentlich hin wollte. Kai packte unbeeindruckt weiter seinen Koffer.

Als dann schließlich auch Tyson und Kenny wach waren, und sich alle zum Frühstücken versammelt hatten, verkündete Kai die Neuigkeit, ganz zur Verwunderung Max'.

„Ich werde wieder nach Russland gehen", kam es prompt von Kai.

Tyson verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten und auch Kenny schaute etwas zweifelnd drein. „Ist das, ist das etwa dein Ernst?", stotterte Tyson ungläubig. „Ja", Kai würdigte die anderen keines Blickes. Sein Gesicht war deutlich von Schlafmangel gezeichnet.

„A- aber warum??", Kenny stahl Tyson das Wort aus dem Mund. „Das habe ich ihn heute morgen auch schon gefragt, aber eine vernünftige Antwort habe ich darauf nicht bekommen. Ich denke er ist alt genug, und wenn er glaubt, dass er nach Russland gehen muss, dann soll er das eben tun", auch Max meldete sich wieder zu Wort. „Aber Max! Es muss doch einfach einen Grund geben, warum er nach Russland will! Kai, haben wir dir vielleicht irgendetwas getan? Warum musst du gehen?", Tyson war geschockt über Kais spontane Entscheidung einfach so nach Russland zu gehen. „Es geht euch nichts an! Meine Entscheidung steht fest und ihr werdet mich nicht davon abhalten können!", Kai stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Dann ging er hinaus um noch einmal über seine Entscheidung nachzudenken.

Tyson, Max und Kenny hingegen diskutierten noch längere Zeit darüber. Es war schon nicht einfach gewesen, den Verlust eines Freundes zu verkraften, und dann ging Kai auch noch weg. Tyson war sehr traurig darüber, obwohl Kai und er nie besonders gut miteinander auskamen. Doch man konnte Kai nicht davon abhalten, das zu tun, was er wollte. Immerhin war er alt genug, selbst zu wissen was richtig und falsch ist.

Am Abend des selben Tages fuhr Kai bereits zum Flughafen. Er wusste ja nicht, wann ein Flug gehen würde, und er wusste auch nicht, ob überhaupt einer ging. Da er nicht wollte, dass ihn irgendjemand begleitete, fuhr er alleine und auch die Verabschiedung war nicht sehr groß. Kai verhielt sich wie am Anfang: kalt, gemein und unfreundlich.

Am Flughafen teilte man Kai mit, dass der letzte Flug nach Moskau kurz vor seinem Eintreffen gegangen war, doch dass es in etwa einer Stunde einen Flug nach Wladikawkas gäbe. Das passte ihm gerade, denn er hatte einmal eine Tante in Wladikawkas, die alleine in einem Wald lebte. Das Haus müsste immer noch stehen, und dort konnte er sich auch einnisten.

Also bezahlte Kai den Flug und checkte auch gleich ein. Zwar war es etwas teurer, weil er Business Class fliegen musste, doch das sollte für Kai kein Problem darstellen. Nun hieß es warten. Kai ging einstweilen durch die Sicherheits- und Passkontrolle und setzte sich in der zollfreien Zone in ein Kaffeehaus. Erst eine viertel Stunde vor Abflug suchte er das Terminal und schließlich konnte er bereits nach zehn Minuten an Bord einer Boing 74700 gehen.

Der Flug verlief ohne weiter Turbulenzen und Kai kam sicher am kleinen Flughafen von Wladikawkas an.

Mit einem Taxi ließ er sich nahe des Waldes bringen und den Rest ging er zu Fuß. Den Weg kannte er noch immer auswendig, obwohl es schon eine Weile her war, dass er das letzte Mal hier war.

Schon nach einer viertel Stunde war er bei dem Haus angekommen. Es war noch in relativ gutem Zustand, bloß war es sehr schmutzig. Doch putzen konnte Kai auch wann anders. Zuerst machte er sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen, wo er nach kurzer Zeit auch einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen putzte er zunächst Schlaf- und Badezimmer, sodass er seinen Koffer auspacken konnte. Danach die Küche, Wohnzimmer und den Gang. Dafür brachte er schon bis 17 Uhr.

Schließlich machte er sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt, um einige Lebensmittel einzukaufen. Dort jedoch traf er unerwartet auf eine Person, die er nicht in Wladikawkas vermutete.

Gerade als er bei der Feinkostabteilung des großen Supermarkts anstand, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr Kai herum, er wusste ja nicht, wer es war, und er traute seinen Augen auch kaum. „Kai... was machst du hier?"– „Tala?"– „Ich dachte du wärst in Japan"– „Ich dachte du wärst in Moskau", so in der Art ging ihre Unterhaltung weiter, und bis sie bei der Kassa anstanden, waren die gröbsten Sachen geklärt.

Tala brauchte ebenfalls Abstand zu den Blitzkrieg Boys. Jedoch hatte er keine Unterkunft, und so beschloss der normalerweise so unsoziale Kai, seinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden bei sich wohnen zu lassen.....

To be continued


	6. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year

Also, hier bin ich wieder, mit einem neuen Kapitel. Wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Kapitel 5

„Schicke Hütte", Tala war wirklich hin und weg von Kais Unterkunft. Er hätte sich nicht gedacht, dass er in einem so schönen Haus wohnen würde. Obwohl er ja auch nicht damit gerechnet hatte, ausgerechnet Kai zu treffen.

Tala packte seine Tasche aus und schaute sich im Haus um. Viel hatte er ja nicht mitgenommen, gerade das Notwendigste. Kai wollte zwar lieber allein sein, doch Tala würde ihn seiner Ansicht nicht stören.

In Tokio begannen Max und Tyson untereinander wieder Kämpfe auszutragen. Langsam aber doch begannen sie, Rays Tod zu akzeptieren. Denn lebendig konnten sie ihn auch nicht mehr machen. Doch beide mussten sich von diesem Schock erholen, denn dass sie nicht ganz da waren, merkte man an ihrem Beyblade-Stil. Kenny war sich jedoch sicher, dass auch das bald wieder besser werden würde.

Tala wollte auf keinen Fall mit Kai in einem Zimmer schlafen, daher nistete er sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch ein. Die Hausarbeit teilten sich die beiden Jugendlichen auf. In dem Haus gab es weder Strom noch Gas, und es war ziemlich kalt. Gleich am nächsten Tag machte Kai sich auf den Weg zum Meldeamt. Tala hingegen erledigte die Sache mit Strom und Gas.

Und dann war es fix: Tala und Kai wohnten von nun an zusammen in einem Haus in Russland. Bereits nach drei Tagen war alles erledigt, und die beiden konnten sich nun ein angenehmes Leben in Wladikawkas machen. Auch wenn es Kai nicht so möglich war, da er Ray einfach nicht loslassen konnte. Immer wieder dachte er an ihn, und versank dabei in tiefen Depressionen. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und nach außen hin wirkte er wie immer cool und lässig.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und es dauerte nur mehr zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten. Drei Monate war Rays Tod nun schon her, und sogar Kai hatte sich ein wenig erholt. Jedoch verkraftete er es noch nicht, Rays Grab zu besuchen. Tala und Kai hatten eine richtig freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut, und Kai war sehr froh, dass er Tala hatte, denn wäre er alleine, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon in Selbstmitleid versunken.

Als am Montag Tala die Post holte, waren bereits einige Weihnachtskarten dabei.

„_Fröhliche Weihnachten und ein gesundes neues Jahr, _

_Lee, Mariah, Garry & Kevin"_

Kai hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet von den White Tigers eine Karte zu bekommen. Doch insgeheim war er auch glücklich, dass sie an ihn dachten, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde. Zwischen Rechnungen und Werbeprospekten war unter anderem auch ein Brief aus Tokio. Tala setzte sich neben Kai, um den Brief auch lesen zu können. Dieser öffnete den Umschlag jedoch nur sehr zögerlich.

Wie er schon vermutet hatte, kam der Brief von Max. Klar, von wem sonst. Erst nachdem er den Brief eine Weile angestarrt hatte, begann er zu lesen.

„_Lieber Kai!_

_Wie du sicher weißt, steht Weihnachten vor der Tür. Tyson, Kenny, Hilary und ich würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du uns besuchen kämest. _

_Na, wie wäre das? Immerhin haben wir uns schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gesehen, und sicher haben wir viel zu bereden. Natürlich kann Tala auch mitkommen, wenn er möchte. Wie schon gesagt, wir alle würden uns sehr freuen. _

_Bitte überleg es dir. Du kannst uns ja dann anrufen. Die Flugtickets werden wir euch selbstverständlich besorgen. _

_Doch bitte gib uns rechtzeitig Bescheid._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Max"_

So was musste doch irgendwann einmal kommen..., dachte Kai und lachte dabei innerlich auf.

„Ich bin sicher dass Max das ganz alleine entschieden hat, und Tyson nicht einmal etwas von dem Brief wei", meinte Tala so plötzlich, dass Kai aufschrak. „Hm", antwortete Kai, als er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte. Dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas Essbares zu holen. Tala sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Und? Wirst du die Einladung annehmen?", hakte er schließlich nach. „Weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht. Würdest du mitkommen?", antwortete ihm Kai. „Ja... Wieso nicht?"

Kai war zwar ziemlich mulmig zumute, doch er beschloss trotzdem seine ehemaligen Teamkameraden zu besuchen. Und Tala würde ihn dabei begleiten.

Daher rief er noch am selben Tag Max an, und gab ihm Bescheid, dass beide kommen würden. Dieser freute sich natürlich riesig über die Zusage des Russen, und konnte Weihnachten schon gar nicht mehr abwarten.

Am 22. Dezember flogen Tala und Kai gemeinsam zu Tyson, Max und Kenny. Am Flughafen wurden sie auch schon sehnsüchtig erwartet, und die Wiedersehensfreude war groß, zumindest von Max, Kenny und Tyson aus. Kai verhielt sich eigentlich wie immer.

Und dann war der große Tag da: Weihnachten.

Alle saßen um den geschmückten Baum herum und hörten Weihnachtslieder, und auf dem Tisch stand ein eingerahmtes Foto. Natürlich war Ray auf dem Foto zu sehen. Alle wollten nämlich, dass er mit ihnen Weihnachten verbrachte, und alle waren sich sicher, dass Ray ganz in ihrer Nähe war, und immer sein würde. Kai hatte auch Driger mitgebracht, hielt ihn jedoch in seiner Tasche versteckt. Und dann war die Bescherung.

Es waren lauter Kleinigkeiten, die verschenkt wurden, wie zum Beispiel selbstgebastelte Kalender oder Beyblade-Ersatzteile. Ab und zu schlich sich sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf Kais Lippen, und insgeheim freute er sich sehr, seine alten Freunde wiederzusehen. Eine Woche, also bis zum neuen Jahr, würden Tala und Kai in Tokio bleiben, so war es ausgemacht. Und am 1. Januar würden sie wieder nach Hause fliegen.

Doch natürlich rechnete keiner damit, dass dieses unbeschwerte Treiben schon bald ein Ende haben würde, und dass es das neue Jahr nie geben würde....

To be continued...

* * *

So, ich denke, es wird noch ein Kapitel werden. Hoffe, dass es euch bis jetzt gefallen hat, die, die es eben gelesen haben.

Werd mich auch mit weiterschreiben beeilen.

Also denn, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Ivoire


	7. Der Teufel schläft nicht

Kapitel 6

**Part I**

Der heilige Abend verging recht schnell. Tyson, der ja Buddhist war, machte sich schon langsam mit den Bräuchen der katholischen Kirche vertraut, da sie dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal zusammen Weihnachten feierten, um Ray zu gedenken. Für Max war das alles war das weniger schwierig, da er als gebürtiger Amerikaner Evangelist war.

Der erste Weihnachtsfeiertag verging recht ruhig, doch am Stefanietag wurde Tyson unsanft geweckt.

Er war zwar schon wach, doch er döste noch eine Weile vor sich hin. Plötzlich jedoch läutete das Telefon schrill. Schlaftrunken blinzelnd tastete sich der junge Japaner zu dem nervtötenden Gerät. „Hallo? Wer ist da?", murmelte er in den Hörer. „Grüß Gott. Spreche ich mit Herrn Tyson Granger?", meldete sich eine junge, freundliche Frauenstimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Ja hier ist Tyson, und wer ist da?", fragte Tyson, der ziemlich verwirrt war. „Hier ist Frau Narumi Ishiga. Ich bin von der Friedhofsverwaltung in Kushiro. Es geht um das Grab von Herrn Raymond Kon", stellte sich die Frau vor. „Ray? Was ist mit Ray?", Tyson wurde nur noch mehr verwirrt. „Nun ja, das wird Ihnen vor Ort erklärt werden. Ich bitte sie daher, so schnell wie möglich nach Kushiro zu kommen, am besten heute noch", Frau Ishiga klang wirklich besorgt, daher willigte Tyson ein und noch am selben Tag flogen sie mit einem billigen Charter-Flug nach Kushiro an die Westküste Hokkaidos. Auch Tala musste gegen seinen Willen mitkommen, er wurde nämlich von Kai dazu gezwungen.

Als sie dann noch am selben Nachmittag in Kushiro ankamen, machten sie sich erst einmal auf die Suche nach einem Hotel, denn das hatten sie ja in aller Eile nicht mehr machen können. Doch die fünf hatten Glück, dass nicht gerade Hauptsaison war, daher waren viele Zimmer frei. Nachdem sie also die Zimmer bezogen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof, wo bereits die Polizei auf sie wartete. „Tja, ich muss Ihnen etwas Trauriges mitteilen. Als der Friedhofswärter heute seine Runde gedreht hat, hat er etwas Furchtbares entdeckt. Jemand hat wohl Rays Leiche gestohlen, denn das Grab ist aufgegraben und leer", beteuerte der Polizist. Kai traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er war einfach geschockt, da er es nicht glauben konnte, dass Ray sogar nach seinem Tod leiden musste. „Jedoch ist etwas an dieser Sache seltsam", meinte der Polizist, nachdem niemand etwas sagte, ging mit den Jugendlichen zum Sarg und bückte sich dort hinunter, „wie ihr seht, ist der Sargdeckel auf der Innenseite total zerkratzt. Wie von einem Tier. Es klebt sogar getrocknetes Blut daran, wie ihr seht. Auch auf der Außenseite ist dieses Blut zu sehen. Außerdem sieht es nicht so aus, als hätte jemand das Grab von außen aufgegraben. Nein, es macht eher den Anschein, dass sich jemand von innen nach außen gegraben hat."Jetzt war es wirklich ganz still. Tyson lief ganz weiß an, da er ihm das alles wirklich ziemlich unheimlich war. Kai wurde das alles zu viel und unbemerkt schlich er sich davon. Nur Tala merkte es und folgte ihm unbeobachtet. Die anderen hingegen hatten noch viel mit der Polizei zu reden.

Kai ging am Strand von Kushiro entlang und dachte nach. Tala merkte, dass er wohl nicht viel ausrichten könnte, daher blickte er Kai kopfschüttelnd hinterher und begab sich zu den anderen zurück.

Kai hingegen kam lange noch nicht zurück.

Erst um ein Uhr morgens betrat er leise das Zimmer, welches er sich mit Tala teilte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Tala jetzt wach würde, daher bewegte er sich besonders lautlos. Jedoch musste er sich noch das Gesicht waschen, da dieses vom vielen Gehen ganz verschwitzt war. Er schmiss sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und starrte noch eine Weile ins Waschbecken, bevor er in den Spiegel sah. Doch was er da sah, ließ ihn beinahe aufschreien, sofern er das bei diesem Schock überhaupt geschafft hätte.

**Part II**

Als der junge Russe wieder aufwachte, konnte er nur feststellen, dass er sich definitiv nicht mehr im Badezimmer seines Hotelzimmers befand. Anfangs sah er nur sehr verschwommen, und das grelle Licht erleichterte ihm die Sache nicht gerade. Gefesselt und geknebelt saß er am Boden, so viel bekam er gerade noch mit, als plötzlich eine Person hinter ihm kniete. „Wenn du mir versprichst, nicht zu schreien, dann befreie ich dich von den Knebeln", wisperte die Person, die eindeutig ein junge war. Kais Meinung nach ein Junge, der sich gerade im Stimmbruch befand oder eine schwere Erkältung hatte. Jedoch nickte er zaghaft, was anderes hätte er in diesem Augenblick ja auch nicht machen können. Langsam lösten sich die Knebeln um seinen Mund, und gerade als er zu sprechen beginnen wollte, schlangen sich zwei starke Arme um seine Taille und ein Kopf legte sich auf seine rechte Schulter. Das ließ Kai sehr erschaudern, denn der Junge war wirklich sehr kalt, und sein Gesicht sah auch nicht sehr viel versprechend aus, sofern das, was er im Spiegel keine Sinnestäuschung war, und der Junge immer noch der selbe war. Genau hatte er das Gesicht ja nicht erkannt, dazu war er zu überrascht gewesen, doch das, was dann geschah, damit hätte er in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht gerechnet. Zögerlich blickte er an sich hinunter, auf die Hände des anderen. Bei dem Anblick der Finger des anderen Jungen, zuckte er stark zusammen, was den Entführer aufmerksam machte. „Was ist?", fragte er behutsam. Nachdem Kai keine Antwort gab, sich seine Augen jedoch immer mehr weiteten, und er immer blässer wurde, wusste der andere Junge, was los war. „Du betrachtest meine Finger? Tja, die Fingerkuppen habe ich mich wohl weggewetzt, als ich mich aus meinem Grab befreien musste. Das ist es doch, was dir Angst macht, oder, Kai?"„R-R-Ray?", stammelte Kai vor sich hin. Die Person hinter ihm erhob sich seufzend und bückte sich über Kai, so dass dieser direkt in seine Augen sehen musste. Doch der junge Russe war geschockt. Diese Augen waren ausdruckslos, kalt, verklärt und voller Zorn und Hass. „Erkennst du denn deinen alten Freund nicht mehr? Tztz, Kai, also das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht von dir gedacht. Hast du mich denn gar nicht vermisst? Ist ja typisch für dich. Hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können", es war tatsächlich Ray. Ray, der Ray, der vor drei Monaten von einem Blitz getötet wurde. Ray sah furchtbar aus. Er war ganz weiß im Gesicht und am ganzen Körper schmutzig. Seine Augenwaren ausdruckslos und alles an ihm war mit Wunden übersäht, besonders seine Hände. Kai konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. „Du bist nicht Ray. Ray ist tot! Tot! Verdammt noch mal RAY IST TOT!", schrie er schon fast. Ray hingegen sah beleidigt drein und ging nicht auf das Geschwafel von Kai ein. „Ich bin hier um dich zu töten. Du hast mein Leben ruiniert. Wegen dir kann ich nicht einmal im Tod meine Ruhe finden. Verstehst du? Ich hasse dich, Kai Hiwatari", Ray war wirklich ehrlich, ehrlich und herzlos. Kai starrte ihn fassungslos an. Erste Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. „Und weil du mein ganzes Leben so sehr ruiniert hast, wirst du leiden. Ja, Kai, ich will dich leiden sehen", fügte Ray noch hinzu.

Kai hatte in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt, dass er in der Nähe vom Friedhof sein musste, da er durch ein kleines Fenster ein Kreuz erkennen konnte. Nachdem er sich so halbwegs wieder gefangen hatte und aus seinem Trance-ähnlichem Zustand befreit war, suchten seine Augen Ray, doch dieser war verschwunden. Jedoch nicht für lange, denn nach einer Zeit kam er zurück, mit einer Motorsäge in seinen Händen. „Keine Panik, Süßer. Es wird nicht wehtun. Zumindest mit nicht", meinte Ray zu Kai und lachte dabei laut auf. Kai wurde panisch und erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass er noch sein Taschenmesser im Hosensack einstecken hatte. Das brachte ihn auf die brillante Idee, die Fesseln irgendwie durchzuschneiden. Ray redete auf Kai ein, er redete von seiner Vergangenheit, von den Fehlern die er gemacht hatte. Jedoch merkte er dabei nicht, dass Kai anderwärtig beschäftigt war und ihm überhaupt nicht zuhörte.

Kai hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft, das Messer aus seiner Tasche zu bekommen und rieb die Fesseln bereits eifrig daran. Und gerade als Ray auf Kai zuging, riss der letzte Strang und Kai konnte seine Arme wieder bewegen. Zum Glück waren seine Beine nicht auch noch gefesselt, denn das wäre garantiert sein Todesurteil gewesen. Reflexartig sprang er auf, um der scharfen Motorsäge zu entkommen, und Ray teilte den Sessel, an den Kai angekettet gewesen war, in zwei ungleich große Hälften. „Na du bist ja ein ganz ein Schlimmer. Wie hast du es bloß geschafft, dich so schnell loszumachen?", fragte Ray mit einem Hauch subtilen Zynismus in seiner Stimme. Kai warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür und rannte dann instinktiv los. Er hatte im Moment kein Ziel vor Augen, er kannte sich überhaupt nicht aus. Doch bereits nach einigen Sekunden, die dem jungen Russen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, war er wieder bei klarem Verstand und er wusste, dass er ins Hotel rennen musste. Doch er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ray so schnell war, und ihn schon bald eingeholt und zu Boden gerissen hatte. „Das hättest du besser nicht tun sollen, denn jetzt hast du mich erst richtig zornig gemacht. Und keine Sorge, meine Rache wird gnadenlos sein", Ray klang sehr wütend und gleichzeitig verwirrt. Er hatte wohl eher weniger damit gerechnet, dass Kai es tatsächlich schaffen würde, sich der Fesseln zu entledigen. Vor lauter Zorn schlug er ihm direkt ins Gesicht, das ohnehin schon von vielen Hämatomen und Kratzern gezeichnet war, und Kai verlor wieder einmal das Bewusstsein....

To be continued....

* * *

Gut, eigentlich sollte das das letzte Kapitel werden, doch es wird wohl noch ein, zwei geben. Naja...

Werd mit ganz sicher mit Weiterschreiben beeilen, versprochen.

Bis bald,

Ivoire


	8. Dramatisches Ende

Kapitel 7

Als er dieses Mal wieder aufwachte, war er wieder in dem Raum, in dem er auch vorher war, jedoch war er diesmal nicht gefesselt. Sofort griff er sich mit einer Hand auf das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht, das ganz schön blau geworden war, nachdem Ray ihn so heftig geschlagen hatte. Blinzelnd sah er sich erst einmal um, doch zu seiner Verwunderung war niemand außer ihm sonst in dem Raum. Er setzte sich auf und jetzt erst jetzt bemerkte er die nasse Spur, die in einem Kreis um ihn herum gezogen war, und auch sonst im Raum war ziemlich viel Flüssigkeit in dem Raum auf dem Boden. Taumelnd wollte er sich aufrichten, jedoch wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und seine Beine gaben gleich wieder nach. Flach legte Kai sich auf den Boden und wartete, bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Danach kroch er vorsichtig auf die Flüssigkeit zu und roch daran. „Spiritus", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, „will er etwa...."doch da wurde er bereits unterbrochen. „Du hast es erfasst. Ja, will er. Du wirst einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf die Hölle bekommen, Süßer", Ray stand im Eingang und betrachtete Kai mit großen Augen. Seine Lippen hatten sich zu einem höhnischen geformt und in seiner Hand hielt er eine Streichholzschachtel. „Ray...", Kai wollte etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht was, und er hatte auch nicht viel Gelegenheit dazu. „Nein Kai. Jetzt lass mich einmal reden. Seit ich dich kenne, mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Weil du nie redest, weil du niemanden in dich hinein blicken lässt. Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich Tag für Tag nur an dich gedacht, weil du mich verrückt gemacht hast, weil du mir mein Herz gestohlen hast. Und du wusstest es. Du wolltest mich absichtlich leiden lassen, weil du sadistisch bist, und es liebst, anderen weh zu tun. Und dann, als es schon fast vorbei war, warst du plötzlich nett, so aus heiterem Himmel, wolltest du mein bester Freund sein, ohne jeden Grund. Jetzt kenne ich den Grund dafür: Dir lag doch nie etwas an mir, du hattest nur Mitleid. Und du wolltest, dass ich armer Mensch doch wenigstens glücklich sterben kann. Doch du hast dich geirrt, Kai. Sieh doch, was du aus mir gemacht hast. Du bist der, der es verhindert, dass ich sterben kann. Ich dachte wirklich, dir würde etwas an mir liegen, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Tja, es tut mir Leid, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl", Kai konnte deutlich den Schmerz in Rays Stimme hören. Er schien jetzt nicht mehr das Monster, das alles auslöschen wollte, zu sein, nein, er schien eher wie ein verletztes kleines Kind, das von seiner Mutter im Stich gelassen worden war. „Ray. Du irrst dich", Kais Stimme klang so sanft wie noch nie zuvor, und er hatte auch nicht geglaubt, dass es so eine Seite an ihm gab, „du bedeutest mir sogar sehr viel. Glaubst du etwa, mir fällt es leicht darüber hinwegzukommen? Verdammt noch mal, ich liebe dich!"Das brachte Ray aus der Fassung und einzelne Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Kai holte etwas aus seiner Tasche hervor, was Ray sichtlich freundlicher machte. „Driger...", flüsterte er leise, „Kai, ich denke, ich habe mich geirrt... aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, es ist zu spät. Du wirst mit mir zusammen sterben. Ein für alle mal. Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub", auf Rays Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln und er war kurz davor, ein Streichholz anzuzünden. In letzter Sekunde jedoch geschah etwas, womit keiner gerechnet hätte. Wie aus dem Nichts tauche plötzlich eine Person auf, die Kai vorerst nicht eindeutig identifizieren konnte. Der unbekannte schlug Ray ins Gesicht, sodass dieser völlig überwältigt rückwärts hinaus aus dem Raum auf den Boden stolperte. Nach und nach klärte sich Kais Wahrnehmungsvermögen und er erkannte eindeutig Talas Gesicht. Tatsächlich, es war Tala, der Ray daran hinderte, Kai den Garaus zu machen. Ray wehrte sich verständlicherweise, und versuchte, Tala wegzustoßen. Doch der war stärker als Ray, darum hatte er keine große Chance. In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Kai aufzustehen und aus dem Raum zu verschwinden, da jedoch seine Beine höllisch schmerzten, schleppte er sich auf allen Vieren langsam hinaus. Ray hatte Tala irgendwie von sich wegstoßen können und es gelang ihm tatsächlich, ein Streichholz anzuzünden und in das Mausoleum zu werfen. Im Nu ging alles in Flammen auf. Das Feuer spiegelte sich in Rays Augen und aus heiterem Himmel begann er hysterisch zu lachen. Tala stürzte sich auf Kai und beförderte ihn unsanft möglichst weit weg von dem Feuer. „Seht ihr? Ich habe es geschafft. Kai, du wirst sterben. Mit mir. Wir werden für immer zusammen sein. Ist das nicht wundervoll?", Ray klang wie ein Psychopath, der aus einer Klinik ausgebrochen war. „Du irrst dich Ray. Du bist schon tot, du bist schon seit Langem tot", Talas Worte hallten wie ein Echo in Rays Kopf. Ray war ziemlich erzürnt und wollte schon gehen, um Tala und Kai eine Lektion zu erteilen. Tala jedoch war schneller, stieß Kai zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Ray. Zwischen den beiden begann ein erbitterter Kampf. Kai schleppte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu einem Grab, um sich irgendwo aufstützen zu können, und dann den beiden zuzusehen. Sein Blick wurde immer verschwommener und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, und er würde wieder ohnmächtig werden. Und er hatte richtig geraten, er verlor tatsächlich nach kurzer Zeit das Bewusstsein. Das einzige, was er dann noch wahr nahm, war, dass Tala laut seinen Namen brüllte.

Nach einiger Zeit wachte er wieder auf, und er spürte jede einzelne Zelle seines Körpers. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, da es unheimlich schmerzte. So weit er jedoch mitbekam, lehnte er immer noch an dem großen Holzkreuz. Ganz unerwartet wurde er hochgehoben, was ihn leicht aufschreien ließ. Er wusste zwar nicht, wer ihn hochhob, doch es war definitiv nicht Tala. Kai schloss die Augen, da er dachte es wäre alles vorbei, und es war ihm sowieso sehr schwindlig. „Tyson...", murmelte er leise. Sein „Retter"lächelte zufrieden und legte ihn nach einigen Metern in eine Erdmulde. Kai dachte zumindest, dass es eine Erdmulde war. Doch als er dann spürte, dass irgendetwas Kaltes immer wieder von hoch oben auf ihn fiel, öffnete er langsam die Augen und bemerkte schließlich, dass er in seinem eigenen Grab lag. Und es war nicht sein Retter, der ihn dort hineingelegt hatte, nein, es war Ray. „Tala. Wo ist Tala?", war das einzige, was Kai in diesem Moment herausbrachte. „Dein rothaariger Freund? Ach der... der wurde gegrillt", meinte Ray cool. Ungläubig starrte Kai den vermeintlich Toten an und murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Hätte er nicht so viele Schmerzen gehabt, hätte Kai sicher geweint. Doch selbst dazu war er nicht in der Lage. Ray schaufelte weiterhin kalte, feuchte Erde auf Kais Körper. Erst nach einiger Zeit – es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und Kai wäre ganz mit Erde bedeckt gewesen – hielt Ray ganz unerwartet inne und starrte auf etwas, was anscheinend am anderen Ende der Grube lag oder stand. Kai konnte es nicht wirklich erkennen, er konnte immerhin nicht einmal seinen Kopf drehen. Alles was er sah, war, dass es strahlend leuchtete. Ray schien ziemlich entsetzt, denn er ließ den Spaten fallen und sank zu Boden. Kais Blick war trüb, er konnte es nicht genau erkennen, doch es schien, als rannen Tränen über Rays Wangen. Kai schrak fürchterlich auf, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen kostete, als plötzlich etwas Weißes, Katzenartiges über die Grube direkt auf Ray sprang. Dieser wurde nun gänzlich zu Boden gerissen. Vergeblich versuchte sich der Chinese zu wehren, die übergroße Katze von sich zu stoßen, doch dazu hatte er nicht die Kraft. Und Kai erkannte es nun auch genauer. Es war keine Katze, die Ray anfiel, es war Driger. Und so sanftmütig er damals auch gewesen war, heute war er es nicht. Der Tiger ließ Ray keine Chance. Er zerfetzte mit seinen gewaltigen Pranken zuerst Rays Kleidung, hinterließ blutige Kratzer an so ziemlich jeder Stelle des leblosen Körpers. Ray wand sich vor Schmerzen, was Kai ziemlich wunderte, denn immerhin war Ray ja schon tot. Driger hingegen spielte sich noch einige Zeit mit Ray, genauso, wie eine Katze sich mit einer Maus spielt, bevor sie sie schließlich um die Ecke bringt. Erst als es ihm reichte, biss er mit seinen blutverschmierten Zähnen Rays Aorta durch, sodass dieser sich nicht mehr rührte.

Driger, dessen weißes Fell vor lauter Blut rot geworden war, begab sich zu der Grube und starrte Kai mit einem wütenden Blick an, wobei er zusätzlich noch die blutverschmierten Zähne fletschte. Kai wurde angst und bang, und er war sichtlich erleichtert, als Driger sich umdrehte und davonrannte. Driger sprang leichtfüßig über Rays nun endgültig toten Körper und bewegte sich schnell auf das Mausoleum zu, in dem die Flammen immer noch wüteten. Furchtlos stürzte er sich hinein und suchte anscheinend nach etwas ganz bestimmten.

Kai blieb erschöpft in seiner Grube zurück, schloss die Augen und betete, dass nun alles vorbei war. Zuerst bemerkte er auch gar nicht, dass Driger zurück war, doch als der Tiger dann Tala auf den Boden fallen ließ, wurde er aufmerksam. Driger verschwand urplötzlich in einem grellen Lichtstrahl, und bereits nach einiger Zeit fiel Kai wieder in Ohnmacht.

Blinzelnd sah sich Kai um, das grelle Neonlicht blendete ihn sehr. „Du bist aufgewacht", bemerkte Tala unnötiger Weise. Kai sah sich um. Rechts neben ihm saß Tala auf seinem Bett und lächelte ihn an. Kai drehte den Kopf weg und rieb sich die Schläfen. Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen. „Wo bin ich", fragte er seinen rothaarigen Bettnachbarn. „Du bist im Krankenhaus, der Friedhofswärter hat uns am nächsten Tag gefunden", antwortete ihm Tala mit gebrochener Stimme. „Und Ray?", hakte Kai weiter nach. „Nun ja...", Tala war sichtlich unwohl zumute, „Ray wurde wieder... begraben."

Der blauhaarige Russe drehte sich weg und versuchte vergeblich wieder einzuschlafen.

Bereits nach einer Woche wurde Kai wieder entlassen. Tyson, Max und Kenny hatten ihm eine Katze geschenkt, da sie dachten, dass Kai nun jemanden brauchen könnte, mit dem er ein bisschen reden kann, auch wenn es kein Mensch ist, denn Mensch würde er sich ohnehin nicht öffnen. Es war eine weiße Ragdoll mit grauer Blässe auf der Stirn, grauen Pfoten und eisblauen, wunderschönen Augen. Kai hatte ihr den Namen C'est gegeben, weil er nicht gut drauf war, als Tyson und die anderen sie ins Krankenhaus brachten, und er nicht sehr begeistert von dem Vieh war. Heute bereute er es, dass er damals so gedacht hatte, doch den Namen musste sie wohl bis an den Rest ihres Lebens behalten.

Der junge Russe wohnte in der sechzehnten Etage eines ziemlich noblen Hotels im Zentrum von Tokio, Tala wohnte in der Suite neben ihm. Die beiden Russen hatten das ganze Stockwerk gemietet. Kai wollte alleine sein, und Tala wollte eben nicht alleine sein.

Die beiden kamen gerade vom Abendessen und stiegen aus dem Lift aus. Tala verabschiedete sich mager von Kai, wofür er ein leises Brummen erntete.

Tala war bereits in sein Zimmer gegangen, als Kai noch die Schlüsselkarte suchte und erst wenig später die Tür aufschloss.

Ray war da. Er trug einen weißen Anzug, sein Gesichtsausdruck war vergleichbar mit dem eines wütenden Tigers. Wild und zorniger denn eh und je fuhr er herum, schmiss eine große, blaue, handgeblasene Blumenvase, die am Boden stand, um und ging Kai an die Gurgel. Kai schrie auf, er hatte Angst, dass er erstickte.

Es war nicht Ray. Es war C'est, die über die weiße Couch auf den Boden sprang und die Vase umschmiss. Schnurrend schmeichelte sie Kai zwischen den Beinen herum. Tala kam sofort aus seinem Zimmer gestürmt und beruhigte Kai. Als dieser wieder allein mit C'est war, sprach er mit seiner kleinen Katze.

„Weißt du C'est", begann er ruhig, „Ray ist tot, und das wird immer so sein. Dessen muss ich mir wohl klar werden."

Die Kleine machte einen Sprung und landete auf Kais Schoß. Zufrieden sah sie ihn an und ließ sich hinterm Ohr kraulen, was sie laut zu schnurren beginnen ließ.

Und zum ersten Mal hatte Kai das Gefühl, verstanden zu werden.

The End !!

ïƒ£ by Kristina Th.

* * *

OK, das wars.

Hoffe dass wenigstens einige von euch Spaß am Lesen hatten. gg

Danke übrigens für die netten Kommis

**Dark Nasty Angel**: Hoffe wirklich dass du in der Nacht schlafen konntest, wenn nicht möcht ich bitte nicht dran schuld sein.

**Aragolas**: Wieso zwei? Ist doch nur einer gestorben...


End file.
